Talk:Old Man
According to the Description paragraph the old man mugs Link. When does this happen exactly? Happyjoe5 20:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Sometimes, if you discover a secret cave by bombing a wall or burning a tree, the old man will force you to pay for the door repair. doesnt this need an unoffical name tag (I dont know how to do it). or is it an offical name. im sceuled to replay the origenal soon but its been a while since my first play through and dont remember it so well. Oni Dark Link 16:30, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Old Man is indeed his official name. Anyway, what about Sahasrala? He has the beard and red robes, and gives hints and advice to Link. I think he's far more representative of the Old Man archetype than some random loser with a mirror... Dazuro (talk) 19:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Theories reminds me of a page i seen on a site once titled people who have been accused of being communists. Oni Link 16:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Lost old man The ending of A Link to the Past refers to him as the Lost Old Man. would that be enough to make a sepreate page on the character Oni Link 23:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Abei and Ama It has recently come to my attention that the ROM data of The Legend of Zelda refers the the Old Man as Abei and the Old Woman as Ama. However, ROMs are illegal. Do we have a policy on adding illegally obtained information? I'm leaning toward not adding it, but I thought I'd ask. -'Isdrak ' 14:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we have any policy on this, but regardless, in this specific case I don't think it matters too much. I'm not sure if this should be discussed or not because this could also be found in a text dump, could it not? And we use text dumps all the time to check if quotes are accurate, so there you go. -'Minish Link' 16:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Just because it is on the ROM doesn't mean it is in the game. If it is not in the game or even the manual then I don't think it should be mentioned. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::First off, just to clarify, we (and everyone else) use ROM-derived information constantly. Text dumps, most images (I believe all of the pixel perfect ones), most of our knowledge of beta content, etc., all comes from code extracted by a computer. One can't dump all the dialogue or images from a game or find the Fire Rod in Minish Cap by using the original console alone. :::As for these names, I don't understand exactly what they are. If there is evidence that these names were at one point intended to be seen by someone other than the programmers, they would be beta content, which we do include. From what I've heard though, my guess is that they are "file names" of sorts used in the code to refer to the old man/old woman game objects? If that's the case I'm not strongly opposed to it but it seems kind of trivial.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't know how I feel about a name change. But I think we might want to mention this on the pages, and we should probably make redirects at the very least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I definitely think that we should not change the names; and FD, you might be right, Abei and Ama could just be the ROM's names for referring to the objects in games. I think this should probably be mentioned somewhere on the pages, though, and redirects could work. -'Minish Link' 01:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::For the record evidence of the Fire Rod in The Minish Cap actually can be found in game on the Ice Whizrobe Figurine. That aside I think it couldn't hurt to give this a brief mention including the possibility that it could be a dummy name. Oni Link 15:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Confused Um....how is Link's Awakening non-canonical?-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 22:03, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :The information provided is noncanonical to the series. Old Man never appears in Link's Awakening hence it would be misleading to place a Link'd Awakening section in the main body of the article. Oni Link 22:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::OHHHHHH...I get it-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 02:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Refrence in Epic Mickey Hey guys I found another possible Zelda reference in Epic Mickey, When Balooga Billy gives you the watch sketch, he says, "It's dangerous to go alone, take this"Pikmin theories (talk) 15:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Add it to the Cameos page. Oni Link 21:51, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Can you add it for me cause im' new here and I don't want to mess anything up P.S. I mentioned this on another page but also in epic mickey you have to play dead mans volley, Iv'e mentioned other stuff too like SWORD BASHING in Skyward Sword, or Possible Zelda dresses in Luigi's mansion but nobody's been answering backPikmin theories (talk) 15:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC) and it's a referencePikmin theories (talk) 15:43, June 8, 2016 (UTC)